Diskussion:Ki-Adi-Mundi
Artikel zu kurz Ich finde Ki-Adi-Mundis Artikel viel zu kurz, denn über einen guten Jedi wird doch wohl mehr bekannt sein als dieser kleine Haufen... leider weiß ich über ihn auch nicht gerade soviel, könnte das dann mal eine machen? --General kenobi ;-) 15:25, 23. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ich hab mal eben einen Stub reingepackt. Vielleicht fühlt sich dann ja jemand dazu berufen, der mehr über Ki-Adi weiß. Ben Kenobi 18:48, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) ich werde mal mit dem Link für die original seite den Artikel erweitern wen es geht, seht es als kleines Weihnachts geschenk an --General kenobi ;-) 15:39, 23. Dez 2006 (CET) So , ich habe alles was ich heraus bekommen konnte übersetzt und eingefügt ps: es sind leider kleine Fehler drinne ich werde sie bald verbessern --General kenobi ;-) 22:31, 23. Dez 2006 (CET) :Cool, wirklich gut General Kenobi. Super Arbeit... :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:09, 24. Dez 2006 (CET) Ich danke jetzt mal allen , die mir geholfen haben die Grammatik und rechtschreibfehler zu beseitigen , die ich gemacht habe . danke ;-) --General kenobi 11:26, 24. Dez 2006 (CET) Famillie Sollte ma nicht eigentlich schreiben das er der einzige Jedi war der offiziel eine Familie hatte, ich denk da so grad an Anakin Skywalker, der hatte ja auch eine, wenn sie auch nur sehr kurz volltändig war Jango 15:49, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das weiß ich jetzt nicht, aber wenn sollte es auf jeden Fall rein. Haben wir vielleicht auch noch'n Bild von ihm in höherer Auflösung? Sieht nicht ganz so schön aus in der Info-Box. MfG Kyle 16:13, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Padawane Adi Gallia war der Padawan von Ki-Adi Mundi! Das kann man sogar unter dem Eintrag vonn Adi Gallia sehen. :Einen anderen Artikel als Quelle anzugeben ist nicht grade überzeugend, denn der Artikel könnte ja falsch sein. Hast du vielleicht ein Buch oder so, in dem drin steht, das Gallia Padawan von Mundi war? Boba 13:38, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, wenn ich das wieder aufwühle. Aber was ist jetzt mit dieser Behauptung? Grüsse--Darth Ruyn 17:31, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Comics? Hi, im Comic Nr.1 aus Juli '99 von Dino ist eine Story über Ki drin.Könnte die Jemand einfügen(Den Comic habe ich zwar,weiß jedoch nicht wie die Story endet,da ich Nr.2 nicht besitze)? Meisterin Im Artikel steht, daß eine Jedi Meisterin Mundi´s Talente erkannt und sich ihm annahm. Weiß keiner welche Meisterin das war? Wäre für den, gut geschriebenen, Artikel ein Bereicherung. wurde anscheinend schon eingetragen: "...Im Alter von vier Jahren wurde Ki-Adi-Mundi von der Jedi-Meisterin An'ya Kuro entdeckt, die sofort bemerkte, über welche Fähigkeiten er in der Macht verfügte..." Gruß Disting, Soresu-Meister 12:22, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Welcher Kampfstil? Hallo, Ich hab mal eine Frage zu Ki-Adi Mundi: welchen der 7 Kampfstile beherrscht er eigendlich? Ich denke da eher an Shii-Cho, da er vorallem mit schnellen und wilden Schlägen attakiert. (Quelle:Battlefront2) Ich habe nirgens etwas zu diesem Thema gefunden. vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen. PS: Ich habe mich jetzt mal angemeldet: The big Bulk 10:45, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Genaueres weiß ich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem könntest du recht haben. Auf "Jedipedia: siehe Lichtschwertkampf/Kampfstile" steht,das Shii-Cho in der Alten Jedi Orden unterrichtet wurde. Gut zu wissen wäre, ob Yoda diesen Kampfstil gelehrt hat, oder ob er ihm Makashi lehrte?Ad. Ackbar 13:46, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Also, frei nach BF2 hat er denselben Stil wie Luke, das wäre dann Shien/Diem So. Allerdings ist das wenig wert, da die Kampfstile da eher mit dem Funfaktor und der Ausgewogenheit zusammenhängen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:18, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nein, also Shien/Djem So hat er nicht! Ich habe mir ihn mal in den Filmen angesehen und würde sagen, dass er eine Mischung aus Soresu und Niman hat...meiner Meinung nach!^^ lG Disting PS: warum sollte Yoda einem edi Makashi lehren?? Yoda selbst benutzt meistens Ataru und brache das auch den meisten seiner Schüler bei...doch Ki-Adi hat kein Ataru...denk ich! Disting 11:43, 28. Juni. 2009 (CEST) :Sieht für mich auch aus, wie Shii-Cho. Auch in Ep. 2. So, wie er parriert, muss das Shii-Cho sein. Nutella -- 12:01, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) nur weil du selber Shii Chio machst ;) ne scherz...kann schon shii cho sein...aber das müssten wir dann auch reinschreiben, dass es nur vermutet werden kann...Disting, Soresu-Meister 21:26, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :So lange es keine eindeutige Bestätigung gibt, wird gar nichts reingeschrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:30, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Episode II ein Lichtschwertkampf gegen Dooku? Aus welcher Quelle stammt das denn? Und gibt es Bilder oder sogar ein Video dazu? Würde mich sehr interessieren. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:52, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Wieso Anakin Skywalker? Wieso steht bei ihm Anakin Skywalker als Padawan? 87.122.28.95 11:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ki-Adi-Mundi war für eine kurze Zeit als Meister für Anakin eingesetzt, als Obi-Wan nach der Schlacht von Jabiim als verschollen galt. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 11:34, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Charakter Wird im zuge der Überarbeitung auch noch Ki-Adis Charakter hinzugefügt? Er ist sehr stark melanchonisch. Qui-Gon-Chris 17:43, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Es wird bearbeitet, wenn es sein muss. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 18:05, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) Meister Stimmt es wirklich das Yoda ihn ausgebildet hat denn wie ich bereits in seiner disskusionsseite schrieb steht in dem bUCH Star Wars die Illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga ausdrücklich das An'ya Kuro in nicht nur -wie oben angedeutet- entdeckt sondern auch ausgebildet hat. Wenn jetzt aber Yoda wirklich der Meister ki adis war, dann hätte ich gerne die Quelle(würd mich brennend interessieren).MFG--Cator 10:43, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das mit An'ya Kuro stimmt. In Zeichen der Rebellion wird erwähnt, dass Yoda der Meister ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:47, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) ah okay,danke das ist ja dann ein bisschen unpassend von den autoren geschrieben,finde ich. naja wär mir auch bei so einer grossen saga auch nicht gelungen. Gruß--Cator 12:11, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Schreibweise Mundi ist doch sein Nachname, oder nicht? Oder warum ist zwischen Adi und Mundi ein Bindestrich? Juno 14:41, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das Vor-Nachnamen-System der Cereaner funktioniert anders als das der Menschen. Ki, Adi und Mundi sind jeweils eigenständige Bestandteile des Namen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:43, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Der Zitat am Anfang des Artikels Ist jemandem schon einmal aufgefallen das Kit Fisto in der selben Clone Wars Folge in der Hühle, in der sie von Geonosianern angegriffen werden, sagt:"Mit etwas Glück treffen wir Obi-Wan am vereinbarten Treffbunkt" Ich dachte, dass es so etwas wie Glück nicht gibt. :p Bild Hi, ich wollte fragen, wieso man das Bild als Profilbild lassen muss, wobei dieses bild viel besser aussieht? Ich meine, sollten wir denn nicht solche Bilder wo man wenigstens den ganzen Körper sieht einfügen, da diese einen weißen/grauen Hintergrund haben und auch besser aussehen? -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:34, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi Hekron, das gleiche ist mir auch schon passiert. Im JP ist es besser, wenn man Porträts einfügt. Die Ganzkörperbilder eignen sich zwar auch, aber nicht in der Infobox. Ich weiß, im ganzen Wiki sind Dutzende Ganzkörperbilder in Infoboxen, das muss geändert werden, aber bitte vermeide es diese Bilder in Infoboxen einzufügen. Aber ich finde auch, das das Bild, das jetzt in der Box ist nicht passt. Ich finde es gehört größer. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 07:42, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Exzellent-Wahl Juni - Juli 2013 (gescheitert) Kommentar: Der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, alles ist drin, einige Bilder, außreichend Quellen und Einzelnachweise. Ich meine er erfüllt alle Kriterien für einen exzellenten Artikel. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 09:12, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Entspricht den Kriterien und ist ein exzellenter Artikel. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:23, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) **Zu Kontra geändert. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:15, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Jupp^^ -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:41, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (1 P.): Die Stimme kann von mir aus gestrichen werden, aber schlicht und einfach als Kommentar: Alle Auftritte nach der dritten Staffel von The Clone Wars fehlen. Zudem sehe ich da noch massig Formatierungsfehler und Typos. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 13:57, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): ''Non liquet. Ich sehe zwar das Potenzial, andererseits aber durchaus noch Optimierungsbedarf im Artikel, besonders was die Quellenlage betrifft. Da ich nicht alle Folgen der Serie kenne, kann ich mich nicht zu einem eindeutigen Urteil durchringen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:23, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ich war mir wegen der Vollständigkeit nicht so ganz sicher. Da ich kein TCW schaue habe ich mich einfach auf Solorions Angabe verlassen, und wenn der Artikel nun doch nicht vollständig ist, dann kann er (leider) auch nicht exzellent sein. Daher ziehe ich mein Pro zurück und gebe ein Kontra. Über eine Lesenswert-Kandidatur ließe sich aber diskutieren. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:15, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mit einer Kontra-Stimme, zwei Enthaltungen und lediglich einem Pro ist dieser Artikel an dem Status gescheitert. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:50, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC)